Servant Of Evil SirHamnet Version
by LoveMyMiku
Summary: Okay, so this is Servant Of Evil, based on the version sung by SirHamnet. I guess it's not the original where Rin loves Kaito, but it's my favorite translation! There's a little bit of blood in this, but I purposely wasn't very descriptive. I wrote this whole think in about 30 minutes, so it's not great, but it's a great song:D.


Rin Kagamine tapped her twin, Len, on the shoulder, "Oh, Len-kun, please get me some tea. I am very tired today. You don't know how taxing it is being queen."

Len smiled kindly. Even though it was him that was exhausted, he would continue to serve his sister. Being a servant was hard, especially when you had Rin to please. He would never say any of this to the queen, of course. "Rinny-san, would you like some brioche with your tea, today?"

"That sounds splendid, Len-Kun!" She clapped gleefully. Her face suddenly turned sour. "But you know I hate to be called 'Rinny'."

Len would do anything to please his precious twin, "Of course, how could I forget, Rin-san. I apologize. I shall be back in a minute with your tea and brioche."

Rin sat with her hands folded in her lap for several minutes, then grew impatient, "I'm _starving, _Len-kun. What's taking you so long?"

Len came back into Rin's room, and sat in the small, plain chair in front of his twin's throne, "It seems as if we are out of tea, dear."

Rin was enraged, "Oh, Len-kun, I am not about to miss tea time! Go to the nearest town and purchase more. Be back as soon as possible."

Len saddled his fastest horse and rode to the closest village. When he found a tea vendor, he got in line behind a man named Kaito and a woman named Miku. When the couple turned around to leave, Len caught a glimpse of Miku's beautiful face. His heart started beating quickly. had he felt love for the first time? He loved his twin, but the feeling was nothing like this. He bought the tea, and returned to the castle.

The twins sat together and Len talked as Rin sipped her tea, "Oh, Rin-san, I saw the most beautiful woman at the tea stand."

"If I'm not mistaken, I believe I was here the whole time," Rin snapped.

"Twin, I am your servant and will do anything for you, but I think that, at age 14, I am ready for a love besides you. This won't change my feelings toward you at all, and I will always be your loyal servant."

Rin would hear none of it, "Len-kun, I order you to kill this woman immediately. I

am not willing to take any risks. No girl shall distract you from me. I want your undivided attention at all times. As queen, I order you to murder this girl."

Len was heartbroken. He knew it was wrong, but couldn't disobey Rin. He would do anything for her, no matter how evil. He left for the next town, crying softly. Miku didn't deserve to die.

Miku and Kaito were sitting by the fountain at the center of town. Len watched as Miku ran her fingers through Kaito's thick, blue hair. He ran over, shoved Kaito out of the way, and stole a kiss on Miku's cheek before slashing her neck, he quickly whispered, "Hatsune Miku, Gomen ne."

Miku's small body slipped into the fountain, turning the water a light shade of pink. Kaito sat still, in shock, as Len rode back to the kingdom. Rin was waiting for him, "Does that awful girl rest in a puddle of her own blood, sweet Len?"

Len nodded, sadly. He heard a knocking on the door, and peered out the window. He could see all of the kingdom's strongest men armed with swords and torches. The leader of the pack was Kaito. Len knew that they didn't have much time. The people all knew that Rin had ordered Len to murder Miku, so they were only coming to attack the queen.

Len began to unbutton his shirt, "Rin-san, those men are coming here to attack you. We need to switch clothes. We are twins, so they won't suspect a thing. This shall be my last great act of kindness towards you, unless we are to meet in the afterlife. I thank you for being such a great twin, and I am not hesitant to give my life for you."

They quickly changed clothes, and Len opened the door. He threw himself into the crowd of people. Rin watched as they hurt her brother, before running off to start a new life.


End file.
